


Toddler Au

by Inkognito97



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin was Obi-Wan's Padawan, Chaos, Council members turned into toddlers, De-Aged, Padawan Ahsoka, Qui-Gon Lives, Toddler, this is anakin's job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: Deaged Jedi council! The masters are now toddlers, Anakin and Ahsoka are asked to keep eyes on them while other Jedi look in the archives for a solution... chaos ensues...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. The all belong to Disney. Neither do I make any kind of money from this.
> 
> Every mistake is my own.

They should probably count themselves lucky. Matters could be a lot worse, even though Anakin himself could hardly believe that. The fact that the wisest and greatest Masters of the Jedi Order were turned into toddlers, was already bad enough, but to be assigned to watch them by the few Councilors who remained adults, was even worse.

Anakin was just glad that most of the Council had been offplanet and had therefore not been affected, because seriously, it was bad enough to deal with six little Jedi children. He honestly wondered how the crèche did it… and he wondered why the crèche did not take care of them.

“Master,” Ahsoka’s voice, brought him out of his brooding thoughts.

“What is it, Snips?” he looked over to the female Togruta, who was literally covered in toddlers. She seemed delighted to have six de-aged Jedi Master’s crawling around her and over her. One of the toddlers in particular, had taken a liking to her and so it was no surprise, that Plo Koon was sleeping happily against the female’s chest, content despite the noise and commotion around him. 

“I think Master Fisto needs a diaper change,” she said.

Anakin had to grimace. “Please Ahsoka, don’t say it like that, it makes it even worse.” He sighed and proceeded to get up from the couch, making his way slowly towards the Nautolan green child. Kit Fisto was still his happy self, at least that had not changed.

“Yes Master,” the Togruta replied, but her main focus was on the toddler versions of her Grandmaster, Master Yoda and Mace Windu. The three of them had been suspiciously well behaved while they were building a house out of blocks and she couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen very soon.

The blond Knight shook his head and picked up the miniature version of Kit Fisto, who looked at him with wide open eyes. In his hands he held a small droid, one on which Anakin had tinkered before being called before the Council… or what remained of them.

“Time to change your diaper,” he was infinitely glad for the hours that Obi-Wan made him stay in the crèche, sometimes as punishment and sometimes so he would learn about the Jedi Order’s most precious belongings, the children.

The Nautolan clapped with his hands, as best as he could with the small droid still in his hand. He and Plo Koon were pretty easy to take care of. The Nautolan boy just needed something in his hands, then he would giggle and be happy. The Kel’Dor wanted to be near Ahsoka, there was nothing more that he required. The other four toddlers, were a little more active. Though Anakin was pretty sure that Yaddle only wanted to stay near Yoda, who was already showing great skills in Force control, in form of levitating blocks out of Mace Windu’s reach. It was comical to see the awestruck impression on the dark skinned toddler’s face, every time a block just suddenly started to float.

“I’ll be right back,” Anakin said. He waited for his Padawan to nod and then he vanished into his fresher, silently hoping that the healers and archivists would find a solution or cure for their little problems as soon as possible. He was not sure, how long he could take this.

 

A commotion in the living room alerted Anakin as soon as he stepped out of the fresher, with a still happy Kit Fisto secure in his arms.

The Nautolan was quickly put back onto the ground, next to Plo Koon. The two of them immediately started playing with each other, but the young blond Knight’s focus was on his Padawan, who held a crying and very angry looking Mace Windu in her arms.

“What happened?” he picked up Obi-Wan, who looked up at him with a calculating look. He handed the boy a bottle of milk, hoping it would keep him occupied and quiet.

“Master Windu wanted a block that Master Obi-Wan had, but when he didn’t get it, he started to cry,” Ahsoka explained over the toddler’s crying. Silently, Anakin wondered, why he was the only one throwing a tantrum.

“I see.”

“Ani,” the ginger haired toddler wanted his attention and when Anakin did not give it to him, he found himself with the content of the bottle dripping from his face. The toddler giggled in delight and wriggled, trying to get out of his hold.

Ahsoka winced. “And then Master Obi-Wan knocked the building over… and he made this whole mess.” She gestured to the blocks that were scattered EVERYWHERE on the floor and some even on the furniture.

A huge part of Anakin could not quite believe that this mess had all been done by HIS former Master. The man was always so neat and tidy.

“I see…” he repeated. He was not amused, but it wouldn’t do him any good to scold the boy in his arms. In fact, he somehow had the feeling that he would just make matters worse. “I guess we have to keep Obi-Wan away from things that could pose to be… distracting,” he cleared his throat, glad that Ahsoka understood what he meant, “Bring Master Windu to his crib and try to get him to sleep. If he does not stop, put him into his play pen until he calms down enough.” 

He had seen crèchelings been put into the play pen, where they had exhausted themselves by their crying and tantrum. Afterwards they had been put into their bed to sleep.

“On it,” Ahsoka vanished.

Anakin kept a tight grip on Obi-Wan and rummaged through the things the crèche had sent them. He silently cheered after having found what he was looking for. With the aid of the Force, he fastened the toddler carrier around himself and then he put the miniature version of his Master in it. 

“No,” the ginger haired devil said, he did not like being restrained.

“But Obi-Wan, I wanted to take you with me on an adventure, don’t you want to come along?” that was a lie, but perhaps it would help.

“Want Quigee,” the boy said. Anakin had no idea what that was supposed to mean, if he meant a toy or a person. 

“Ah… sure, we are going to look for Quigee,” he replied. That did the deal. The toddler’s face lit up and he snuggled close to his chest, allowing the Knight to clean his face.

 

It was a couple of minutes until Ahsoka returned. Anakin had meanwhile explained to Obi-Wan that they would be going to look for Quigee as soon as Ahsoka returned and then he had coaxed a sniffling Yaddle out of her hiding place under the couch. It had been Obi-Wan calling for his playfriend, that had finally convinced the female to come out again.

“Master Windu is asleep now… I used a Force suggestion,” she looked truly ashamed of herself.

“Don’t worry Snips, I would have done the same,” he reassured the younger female. That was one small problem less.

There was a smile on the Togruta’s face, but it quickly turned into a deep frown. “Master… where is Master Yoda?” 

Panic arose in Anakin’s chest and he frantically looked around the room. Kit Fisto and Plo Koon were still playing peacefully on the ground, with Yaddle wobbling slowly towards them. Mace Windu was sleeping in the other room and Obi-Wan was secured against Anakin’s chest, he was playing with a few blond strands of hair. 

“Shit,” he said.

“Master!” Ahsoka said scandalized. Thankfully Obi-Wan’s attention had been elsewhere and the three other toddlers in the room had not heard the ‘bad’ word. 

“Sorry,” the blonde mumbled. “I cannot feel him anywhere in here.” He hesitated, then looked down, right into a pair of blue-green eyes. “Obi-Wan and I are going to look for him, you stay here. If there is any problem, contact me.” Without waiting for an answer, Anakin was gone.

The young Skywalker took a deep breath, calming his thoughts. Yoda was a very small toddler with equally small legs, but with huge ears. There was no way he could have gotten far… right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> For the Toddler AU, where did baby!Yoda run of to? It would have been so funny if Dooku had been there XD So Anakin is running after the wayward master with baby!wan, will they also find Quigee? Pretty sure it's either Qui-gon or Quinlan...

If he ever got his hands on that damn little troll, he would make sure that he was restrained for the rest of his toddler existence, Anakin thought in the privacy of his own mind. It was hardly fit for a Jedi, but neither was it his job to look after the Jedi Order’s greatest Masters, who had been turned into toddlers. 

“Where could he be?” he wondered aloud, ignoring the blue-green eyes of Obi-Wan, who curiously looked up at him. The ginger haired boy was in a bad mood. He kept on talking about something he referred to as ‘Quigee’ and he simply did not understand that Anakin had no idea what he was talking about, let alone the time to look for the object of his desire. Finding Master Yoda was far more important now.

“He is a small toddler for Force’s sake, he could not have gotten this far into the temple in the first place,” he continued to grumble to himself.

“Talking to yourself nowadays?” a deep baritone voice startled Anakin out of his dark thoughts and he found himself freezing in shock. 

“I heard that it is a good way of collecting your thoughts… as long as you don’t disagree with yourself that is,” he replied.

The man behind him chuckled warmly. “True,” admitted Qui-Gon, he was coming closer, “though there ARE some Masters in this Order, who would think you insane.”

“As long as that is all,” Obi-Wan had begun to shift and move almost violently. The blond Knight shot him an irritated look, which was promptly ignored, and turned around to greet his Grandmaster properly.

Qui-Gon Jinn was a legend, even though his hair was mostly silver now and a lot more wrinkles had appeared on his features. It was a good thing that he belonged to a sub-species of longer lived humans, Anakin would have missed spending time with the rebellious man otherwise.

The tall Jedi Master had opened his mouth to undoubtedly send another tease his way, but midnight blue eyes took in the toddler, who was still in the carrier. Though Obi-Wan was doing everything in his power to change that fact.

“… I did not know you were with child, Anakin,” his tone was serious now, all the previous teasing abandoned.

“Well… it’s a long story,” Anakin began. In truth, he was slightly panicking, because his Grandmaster’s brows were furrowing, a clear sign that he was about to find something out that he should not.

“Quigee!” Obi-Wan finally cried, his arms reaching out to the older Jedi.

Midnight blue eyes widened and went round in surprise. He had taken half a step back, before shaking his head and actually approaching Anakin and his toddler charge. 

“Obi-Wan?” the confusion was written plainly on the bearded features, even if a blunt finger reached out to gently stroke a chubby pale cheek, which earned him a delighted squeal from the small boy.

It was heartwarming to see the love return to midnight blue eyes. It was no secret that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had a serious argument during the Naboo crisis, it was not that widespread that a lot more heated arguments and disagreements had followed. Most of those disagreements had ended ugly and the once strong Master-Padawan relationship had faded and eventually died. Anakin was pretty sure that his Master and Grandmaster had not spoken ever since.

“Quigee,” Obi-Wan whined, he obviously wanted to be in the taller male’s arms instead of being restrained to the carrier.

Before Anakin could react, the elderly man bent down and helped the boy out of his ‘cage’. Obi-Wan seemed contend in the strong pair of arms that were holding him now and the blonde was truly amazed by the trust, the pure love and the sheer devotion he saw in blue-green eyes, while they looked into Qui-Gon’s face. 

“Hello there,” Qui-Gon greeted with a huge smile plastered on his features. The smile only grew, when Obi-Wan grabbed a hand full of long brown-silver strands. He did not tug, he just held them.

The oldest of the trio leaned down and brushed a kiss against the small forehead of the toddler he was holding. Anakin did not know what to say. It was good to see that Qui-Gon still cared about Obi-Wan, but it was also so very tragic. The reality looked a lot different, the ginger haired boy was actually a well respected Jedi Master and Councilor after all.

“Oh dear, someone needs a diaper change,” Qui-Gon’s voice held a small melody, while he said that. 

Obi-Wan did not look too thrilled. Anakin winced inwardly. Changing Obi-Wan’s diaper was a war in itself, the boy would NOT stop moving around. 

“You do?” asked Obi-Wan.

“Of course,” he tapped the little one’s nose. “Come along,” the Jedi Master said to Anakin, before he turned and swiftly walked down the corridor that lead to the parts of the temple, that made out the crèche. It was a rather large district, then again, there were a lot of children and they all needed a place to sleep, to play, to train and sometimes a place to relax.

* * *

 

“Master watch out, he,” the blond Knight had begun, fully intending to notify his elder of the handful that the de-aged Jedi Master was, but he stopped himself, while watching how easily and efficient Qui-Gon set to work.

Every move was precise, there was no doubt that the Jedi Master had a lot of experience with the caretaking of children. Anakin also noted sourly that the ginger haired devil was not struggling or moving. He seemed to be the perfect little angel and the blonde was left to wonder, if it was something Qui-Gon had done or said.

“Watch out, Anakin? What am I supposed to watch out for?” Qui-Gon sounded much too smug and amused for the Knight’s liking. “There is no reason to be watchful, Obi-Wan is a good boy, right?” the last part of the question was directed at the toddler, who was beaming up at the man and nodding his agreement.

“Yes, Quigee.”

“See?” but the brown-silver haired male did not wait for an answer. He pulled the small pullover aside, exposing the toddler’s tummy. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he leaned down and blew a couple of raspberries on the soft skin, causing the small child to break into mad giggles. Chubby hands were desperately shoving against the bearded face, but to no avail, Qui-Gon was stronger.

“Stop, Quigee, stop!”

Qui-Gon chuckled. “Come here you,” he growled playfully and pulled the de-aged man tight against his chest, even allowing the ginger haired brat to plant a wet kiss against his bearded cheek.

Anakin was amazed. His Grandmaster looked much younger than he had in a long time. He wondered if it was the presence of the small child, or if it was the fact that said child was Obi-Wan. He did not come any further in his line of thoughts however, because in this instance, he had seen something green move in the corner of his eyes. Upon turning around however, the green spot had already vanished, but Anakin knew what he had seen and he silently cursed to himself.

How in the nine Sith hells had Master Yoda managed to get into the ventilation shafts and how was he, Anakin, supposed to get him out again…?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> So for your Toddler au, baby!Obi-wan is with Qui-gon (I need MORE on that <3) but now did Anakin managed to catch baby!Yoda? XD

Qui-Gon knew the exact moment, when his Grandpadawan left the room in a hurry and he did not need to be a genius to know that he was after the green troll, who had just scrambled through the ventilation shafts. He had to chuckle at the mere thought and he did not envy the blonde of his task to catch the mischievous green Jedi. He was a pain in the behind, while he was his normal adult self, Qui-Gon could not imagine what a hand full he had to be as a toddler.

“I am happy with you, little one,” he said, more to himself than to the ginger haired brat he was holding, but said toddler cuddled closer anyway.

It was strange to hold Obi-Wan like this. Of course he remembered the days and often nights too, he had spent with the small being, with the full intention of taking him as his Padawan, once Xanatos had reached knighthood. It shamed him even today that he had not done so, when presented with the Initiate his little one had grown into. And he felt even more ashamed, when he thought about their latest argument and the fact that Obi-Wan apparently did not want to have anything to do with him anymore.

“Quigee? Why Quigee sad?” perceptive even as a child.

“It’s nothing,” he quickly reassured the worried child, pressing a loving kiss against the small cheek. He should really heed his own advice every now and then and stay in the here and now. Living in the moment, wasn’t that his mantra?

Well, better enjoy every moment he got with the de-aged version of his little one. Oh, how he had missed spending time with the ginger.

“Tell me, dear one, shall we play a game?”

Obi-Wan nodded eagerly. A huge grin appeared on bearded features, he knew all too well that Obi-Wan preferred very active games, the like that involved a lot of running around. He just prayed to the Force that he was not too old for this…

* * *

 

Ahsoka did not know what was worse, her Master covered in dust and other substances that she did not want to identify any further and with a certain green being - equally as dirty - in his arms, or her exhausted looking Great-Grandmaster, with a lot of paint covering him. There were twigs in his hair too and Obi-Wan did not look much better, but at least the older male was grinning, while Anakin was openly scowling. Meanwhile was Obi-Wan sleeping in his former Master’s arms, while Yoda was crying angrily, trying to get out of the carrier he was placed inside.

The young Padawan deemed it better not to ask too many questions, instead she offered to take the de-aged Obi-Wan from the long haired man’s arms, but Qui-Gon refused to part with him. Ahsoka wondered, but did not say anything else. She shot a look at the still angry form of Master Yoda and deemed it better not to place him anywhere near the sleeping others.

“Well, I take this one from you, easing your burden,” Qui-Gon offered with a smile, “Good night.”

“Don’t you want to take Master Yoda as well?” asked Anakin a little too hopeful.

Midnight blue eyes regarded him. “I would love nothing more than to take him with me, of course, but sadly, I am too tall and too old to climb around ventilation shafts and under furniture.” Ahsoka did not believe him for one second.

“I see,” Anakin did not sound amused. Ahsoka chose this moment to make a hasty retreat, leaving her Master to deal with the tantrum throwing toddler…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> How is the night going on in Toddler au? I hope they are all sleeping XD Poor Anakin, Yoda seems quite a handful despite his size! Do they slowly regrow and regain some memories?

Qui-Gon was just a little bit sad to discover that his little one had grown a little bit during the night. It was not like he wished for Obi-Wan to remain a toddler forever, he had just hoped to spent more time with his precious boy. He sighed and closed his eyes again, pulling the still sleeping child tighter against his warm body. He had no right to complain, not when the Force had given him this opportunity.

He just wondered how Anakin was doing…

* * *

 

“Good morning Master, how… woah!” Ahsoka could only stare wide eyed at her Master. The man had dark bags under his eyes and one of his blue eyes, was twitching. It did not look good. But at least Master Yoda, who was in the carrier again, was fast asleep. “Should I ask?” the female tried hesitantly.

“No,” if gazes could kill, Ahsoka - and probably toddler Yoda - would be dead by now.

The female Togruta grimaced. She was suddenly glad that she had taken Plo Koon and Kit Fisto back to her room. She had been woken up only two times in the night. The first time, the toddlers had been hungry and the second time, they had needed a change. Other than that, they had slept very well. And not to forget Master Yaddle, who had spent the night with Ahsoka also, leaving Anakin with Yoda and Mace Windu.

“Master…” Ahsoka began hesitantly, “where is Master Windu?”

“Sleeping,” grumbled the blonde and with his thumb, he motioned to the closed door of his bedroom. The Padawan nodded in understanding and finally sat the squirming Yaddle onto the ground, where she immediately joined Plo Koon and Kit Fisto. She had not spotted the sleeping Yoda yet.

Deciding that it was wiser not to test her luck, she begun to prepare herself and the toddlers a light breakfast, nothing too fancy. She turned around, just as the Kel’Dor began hovering one of the bricks he was playing with, high into the air…

* * *

 

A child’s happy squeals sounded through Qui-Gon’s apartment. It was joined by the deep laughter of the long haired Jedi Master, who chased the boy, who was as bare as the day he was born, with a large fluffy towel.

“Come here you little rascal,” Qui-Gon growled playfully and jumped forward, barely missing the quick toddler by mere inches.

“Qui-Gon too slow,” said Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon huffed and let himself drop to the carpet, with his legs crossed beneath him. “Enough played, come here.” He held his arms and therefore the towel, open. Obi-Wan, hastily ran over and jumped into the awaiting arms, before he was wrapped in the fluffy white towel.

“See, all squishy clean and dry,” the long haired male said to his charge, who beamed up at him.

“Is cold,” stated Obi-Wan. Now that he was not running anymore, he was getting cold and since Qui-Gon did not want for the ginger haired male to get sick, he quickly stood up and strode into his room. If he remembered correctly, then he still had one or two outfits from Obi-Wan.

 

After the ginger haired boy had been dressed properly - properly was relative, especially when children were concerned - Qui-Gon suggested, “How about we go and check on Anakin? I am sure he would like to see you.”

“Kay kay,” replied Obi-Wan. It was clear that the boy had not completely understood what was wanted from him, but he trusted his guardian and caretaker.

“Then off with you,” he felt a small hand slip shyly into his and when midnight blue eyes met pleading blue-green ones, did Qui-Gon’s heart melt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> -flails slightly- Oh my goodness! The Toddler AU is adorable too! Why is everything so adorable? What is Qui-Gon planning now?

“I thought Master Qui-Gon was supposed to be helping us,” said Ahsoka, who was trying her hardest to catch all the objects that were hovering in their apartment. Ever since the latest growth spurt, the toddlers - even though they technically had the ages for Initiates - had started experiment with the Force. It was part of growing up and learning about yourself and the Force, but it also meant a lot of work and a lot of extra attention that needed to be paid. It also did not help that Yoda and Yaddle were still so very small and that the former was still such a big troublemaker. More than once had he escaped their LOCKED quarters.

“I know, Snips,” snapped Anakin, who had just taken away his lightsaber from small fingers. He did not want to know what Mace Windu had wanted to do with the weapon, but whatever it was, it could not have been well.

“Where is he then? Have you tried to contact him?” asked the female Togruta, who was holding Yaddle in her left arm and started distracting Plo Koon and Kit Fisto with a small game. It was nothing fancy, they were just supposed to hover the small colorful ball towards each other, but the children loved it.

“Yes, several times,” just in time did he notice that Yoda had almost escaped again. As a consequence, he was strapped once more to the blonde’s back, who promptly had to suffer from his hair being pulled at. He was truly thinking about cutting it into a Padawan hairstyle again, at least for the time being. “But he won’t answer.”

The Padawan pursed her lips. She had expected her Great-Grandmaster to be more of a help, especially since he spent his valuable time - as he called it - discussing and negotiating with the remaining Jedi Council in Order to be granted to help them. Since then, he had practically monopolized Obi-Wan’s time and attention. 

It was just then, that the Jedi Master in question, stepped through the door and just as expected, was a certain red head walking by his side, a large hand was holding a much smaller one.

Immediately two stern pairs of eyes came to land on the bearded man, who raised his eyebrow at the unfriendly welcome. “What has gotten into you?” he asked. Meanwhile was Obi-Wan trying to get to Mace Windu - the two had developed a strong bond and friendship in their toddler time, almost as strong as their real bond - but the taller man kept a hold on his hand.

“What has gotten into us?” Anakin hissed, but he quickly slowed his breathing and took a couple of calming breathes. He did not want to startle the children, they were in a very open phase of their Force connection and he did not want to mark and scar them for the rest of their existence. “Where the… have you been?” Cursing was a no-go.

Again Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. “I have been meditating with Obi-Wan.”

Anakin took a quick glance towards the bored looking redhead. He had gotten rather good at reading children’s moods and Obi-Wan was not in a good one. His awe, love and admiration for the long haired male was probably the only thing that kept him from whining and demanding to be released. 

“You did?” Ahsoka sounded way too happy and Anakin had a bad feeling about this. “That is great,” she stood up and picked the miniature form of Master Windu from the floor, practically shoving the kid into her Great-Grandmaster’s surprised arms. “Then you can meditate with him next. And then Master Yoda.” 

“Yes,” Anakin quickly agreed. He crouched down to be on eye-level with Obi-Wan, who looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and mischief. Anakin grinned, this one knew exactly what was going on. “Hey Obi, do you want to play a game?”

“Yes please,” answered the redhead and finally, he got out of the other Jedi’s hold. Instead he ran to Ahsoka, who was explaining the rules of the next ball game for the three boys around her. Meanwhile Qui-Gon had been left standing near the entrance, gaping and not believing that he had just been outplayed by his lineage.

“See you later, Master,” said Anakin and with that he took Yaddle from his Padawan and then he started to read a story to her and Yoda, who had calmed down upon the prospect of being read to. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a comment behind.
> 
> For more awesome Star Wars (and other) stuff, check out my Tumblr: inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
